1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric oscillation generators of a type suitable for supplying a high, alternating potential to an electric discharge tube used for advertising or display purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that if there is applied between the electrodes of an electric discharge tube an alternating voltage of which the amplitude is less than that required to initiate discharge between the two electrodes, a discharge will extend along a portion of the tube the length of which is dependent upon the amplitude of the voltage. At low frequencies such discharge may not be readily visible owing to the low discharge current, and a satisfactory level of brightness is often reached only at frequencies of the order of tens of kilohertz.